


海岸线

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Bottom!Reinhard, F/M, M/M, reinhard is both male and female, top!muller
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 下海最好的时机是成名以前，第二好的时机是统一银河之后。*莱双性设定。 世界线变动。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Neidhardt Müller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. 职业倦怠

缪拉清理干净了自己的浏览器痕迹。  
801年9月刚刚正式受封为帝国元帅的青年打开另一个办公软件，心不在焉的拨弄着终端。这是他的私人终端，他说不清楚为什么每次上完这个网站都会清理痕迹。他是一个单身、并不算十分大龄的青年，品行端正，相貌端正；即使是最保守的长辈抓住他看这些内容也只会会心一笑。  
办公室只有他一个人，空空荡荡。狮子之泉的落日余晖给他的砂色头发镀上一层金边。缪拉并不想加班，而且也无事可做。自从战争结束，他们这些曾经功勋卓越、牵一发而动全身的元帅们全部陷入了类似的境遇；除了梅克林格，他终于有时间到处走穴表演钢琴了。

但他同样不想回家。家里也没人。  
缪拉继续刷着办公软件，一条一条读公共频道的未读信息：约饭的、约酒的、约台球的、约上门拼装模型的、约联机打游戏的……这或许又是宇宙和平的一条证据——办公频道被大量无关信息刷屏。不过还好，这帮人都还有点分寸，没有人公然约嫖。  
他读完了最后一条积累的信息，想了一下，点开毕典菲尔特约酒的回复串，表达了自己加入的意愿。  
不到一分钟，有人敲响了他办公室的门。  
“可以倒是可以，”橘色头发的青年指着自己闪烁的终端屏幕，“不过我们都快出发了——第一轮酒得你请。”  
缪拉点头，这点酒钱对现在的他们来说不算什么。但总是个形式。  
人需要一些无伤大雅的形式主义，这正是社交的魅力之一。

“还是海鹫？”他从门后的白色树形支架拿起外套。  
“新地方，刚开的，”毕典菲尔特模样古怪的眨眼，仿佛他的眉毛里藏了只兔子。  
缪拉知道这里面有什么不对。但他没多问。  
他们并肩走出走廊后，还是毕典菲尔特——正如缪拉预料的那样——忍不住了，他攀住缪拉的肩膀。  
“你不好奇这个新地方吗？”  
“我这不是等你说吗？”  
“是罗严塔尔介绍的……会员制。”毕典菲尔特停顿了一下。  
“海鹫不也是会员制？”缪拉还是没有听到重点。  
两人走进一辆宽敞的加长地上车。缪拉和等在里面的瓦列、鲁兹、艾森纳一一打招呼。  
“奇斯里没来吗？我记得回复串也有他的名字。”  
“放鸽子呗，他一向如此……被皇帝临时抓包，大概。”毕典菲尔特说到皇帝时压低了音量。  
“那么……罗严塔尔呢？”缪拉爬进座位。  
“已经去了，”瓦列开口，用义肢比了个关门的动作，“他在那边张罗呢。”  
地上车逐步启动。  
“米达麦亚？克斯拉？”缪拉继续问。  
“人家有老婆了，”毕典菲尔特耸肩，“刚刚你打断我了……不是什么人都能注册会员。要有介绍，要有一定的社会地位……还要单身。有男有女。”  
缪拉终于明白了。他们这不是去喝酒。  
是去相亲。  
这确实是他们工作群里最近的热门话题之一。

缪拉数出两张帝国马克扔在侍应生的托盘上。第一轮酒很快就被消灭干净。  
他在等待同事们点第二轮单的间隙看向落地玻璃外：就为了在周五的晚上喝个酒，他们一路开到了费沙的港口。红、绿、白三色的浮标灯点缀着远处的海岸线。  
旋转楼梯另一侧，他看到了稀稀落落的几个女性，有的很眼熟，大概也是在政府工作的同事。  
然而他们没有一个人主动出击。虽然说是为了相亲，他和他的同事们仍然像什么男生俱乐部一样围坐在一起，只和彼此吹牛胡侃。  
缪拉倒是多隔着玻璃打量了几眼。她们看上去都很优雅，也有一两个容貌不错，而且能够进入这里，她们的家世想必足以胜任任何一个帝国元帅的妻子。  
可他感到兴趣缺缺。或许是他温文尔雅的外表容易给人留下错误的印象……他想要的另一半并不是这样中规中矩的人选。  
缪拉又喝了一口琥珀色的液体。他想起了下午看的内容……他没有看到那个人的脸。两个月以来的4次直播里，那个人从不露脸。他常常只能看到她裙子下的大腿，一些道具和液体的痕迹，变声器处理后暧昧的声音。但他知道她一定很漂亮，极其漂亮。他就是知道。  
但他这次看到了一些前所未有的内容：一缕金发。她当时镜头抖动了一下，一缕金发一闪而过，很快被拨了回去，镜头又重新回到裙子下方。  
一个不露脸、不脱裙子、只拍下半身的金发美女，他想。这似乎很正常，金发是帝国最流行的搜索标签之一。  
然而那种金色让他某名心烦至今。就那么一眼，那种极其特别的金色就阴魂不散的印在了他的脑海里。  
像是虚掷沙漠的阳光、腐蚀绿洲的熔金。

“……我的意思是说，你有没有想过，这其实是……”  
“什么……？”缪拉后知后觉的加入同事们的谈话。  
“职业倦怠，”鲁兹耸肩，艾森纳打了个响指。  
“职业倦怠我是说，你看，我们其实都不算年纪特别大的人，但是似乎已经到顶了——到顶了你明白吗？我们几个，所谓帝国元帅……和平年代还能做什么呢？做生意？”  
“我不知道你们有没有这种感觉，就是……其实我们什么也不会，我不是说技能，我是说，”鲁兹想了一下，“乐趣。内源的乐趣。……当然，梅克林格不算。”  
他叹了口气，看了一眼瓦列，“我们都是曾经差点死过一次的人。要说也是什么都经历过了，可以静下来过日子了。要是真的想找对象，什么样的美女会找不到吗？但是……”  
他没说完，喝空了第二轮酒，换了个话题，“要是我们曾经的上司，吉尔菲艾斯大公还活着的话……他一定能适应的更好吧。”  
缪拉也有些怅然。但他还是用一种积极的语气打趣道，“你说这话的论调，让我以为是皇帝陛下——”  
他看到同事们站了起来。  
缪拉望向门口。从介绍他们注册后就消失不见的罗严塔尔走了进来，搭住玻璃门。然后是本应放了他们鸽子的奇斯里。然后……  
夜色开了一扇小门。海风裹挟着海水的气息冲进这个岸边的二层建筑。一缕金色照进门中。  
皇帝陛下走了进来。

他们在皇帝的示意下重新坐下。本来松散热烈的男生俱乐部气氛变得有些局促。  
缪拉看着头顶的幽黄边灯下、坐在落地窗一侧的皇帝的侧脸。不知道为什么，他觉得皇帝比他们还要局促。虽然他看上去镇定自若、毫无破绽。  
沉默变得有点明显。  
罗严塔尔起了个头，以毕典菲尔特为首，他们几个开始没话找话——你不能让不请自来的顶头上司感到不受欢迎。这是成年人的常识。  
何况这也不是真的……他们并没有人真的认为皇帝不受欢迎。  
毕典菲尔特积极叫了第三轮酒——没有酒精，人们要怎么度过很多尴尬的场景呢？  
皇帝在鸡尾酒单上消耗了过长的时间。他看向奇斯里。后者明白了皇帝的意思。  
“食物的菜单，有吗？”他问。  
几人恍然大悟——皇帝还没有吃晚饭。  
侍应生被再次叫来，这下每个人都有话可说了。他们开始献计献策，纷纷贡献自己最喜欢的食物：今晚十有八九会是公款买单。虽然他们也不介意请客。  
缪拉隔着侍应生忙碌的身影再次看向对面的皇帝。皇帝穿着纯白没有装饰的衬衫，扣子扣到最上一颗。黑色的短外套搭在座椅扶手。他的金发在脑后扎起。除了那么一两缕，不停的落到他的脸侧，再被一次又一次的拨回耳后。  
他不知道自己今天为什么这么在意皇帝的头发。

“这种鱼排用的是刚钓上来的海鱼，除了柠檬汁和新鲜薄荷不用加任何其他调料……”  
莱因哈特合上菜单，递给侍应生。这里侍应生的素质很高，面对皇帝依然口若悬河。  
他让奇斯里坐在外侧。这样他就可以在适当的时机高深莫测的插一两句话，以显示自己的充分参与。  
其它时候他则可以像这样走神。看着向海里延伸的码头，和海天交际处摇动的浮光。像是落日无可挽回的坠入水中后，久久不肯散去的叹息。  
而莱因哈特知道自己并不是不请自来。

他的秘密生活从两个月前，具体地说，801年7月26日那天晚上开始。  
很少人知道这件事，但是有一些人知道。他的首席医官马克西姆利安知道，他的亲卫队长奇斯里知道，他的秘书总监希尔德知道。  
马克西姆利安从他21岁开始，长期以来为他不同寻常的身体提供健康咨询，也是他及时发现了他的基因病，而且他需要把关那些道具的安全性；奇斯里负责他的人身安全，但其实也就是在他直播的时候，守在皇宫里那个长期上锁的房间门外，并且不让他的下属问任何问题；希尔德是最重要的，她要和他讨论kpi，并且收集数据进行分析，指出下一次直播的改进方向——虽然只进行了4次不露脸的直播，但是无论从播放量、点击率和讨论度上来说，他的第二事业显然走在上升的道路上，就像他已经到达顶点的第一事业一样：希尔德在这两者中都功不可没。他至今非常尊敬的称呼她为玛琳道夫伯爵小姐。  
就像希尔德评价的那样，他非常容易把兴趣发展得过于认真……但那就是他的生活方式。  
莱因哈特看着眼前，装在铁盘子里、纹理分明、淋了柠檬汁和薄荷碎的大块海鱼。侍应生要动手，罗严塔尔制止了他，主动为皇帝和同事们分餐。罗严塔尔是一个很有社交技巧的人，和他不同。  
他挑了一小块鱼肉，蘸了盘边的的汁水放入口中。鱼肉入口即化，更多清甜微咸的汁液和柠檬的鲜酸混合在一起。就像是……  
莱因哈特不易察觉的在座位里动了一下。  
他身下那条口子的感觉变得鲜明。

在他15岁以前，他一直以为那只是他身体上的一道缺口。他不太关心。他每天都要更重要的任务去完成，更多的技能要学习。  
15岁以后，他从军校毕业，和吉尔菲艾斯一起进入军队。那条口子变得古怪起来……像是有了自我意识。它开始反复将他从热夜之梦中惊醒，让他摸着军官宿舍床单上浸湿的地方，不敢一探究竟。  
21岁生日那天，他为那条已经不仅是一道口子的缺陷找到了一个出路。他和自己的好友接吻，然后在战争胜利的余韵和酒精的催化下滚到一起，从伯伦希尔的舰桥到他的单人宿舍留下一路谁也听不懂的痴笑低语。那不再是一个他身上因为造物手抖而多划了一道的口子，那看起来像是额外的恩赐，是一条独属于他的通路。  
直到6个月后这条出路被他的错误亲手堵死。之后的四年他精疲力竭的镇压重新变回一道缺陷的口子的躁动。  
时间并不会停下来等他整理。很快进入801年7月，地球教被彻底消灭，巴拉特自治区成立，他答应最终攻入伯伦希尔、来到他面前的尤里安着手推动立宪。他的最后一批异常分化的免疫细胞在7月中旬被靶向疗法消灭，御医告诉他预后效果很好，他最少还能再活20年，也许更久。希尔德开始以首席秘书总监的身份逐步接手政务。她和那些军人们不同，一旦立宪初具效果，她应该会成为第一任首相。奥贝斯坦在立宪框架讨论完毕后选择了退休。  
然后莱因哈特感到了……  
职业倦怠。  
他并不怎么喜欢处理政务。相比之下他更喜欢战争。  
但是就像很多其它他不喜欢的事情一样，他的责任心和聪明才华让他做的尽善尽美，以至于没有人能发现他到底不喜欢什么——包括他自己。

然而宇宙里已经没有战争的容身之地。银河的每一颗行星从此都属于他。  
莱因哈特在25岁、很多人还刚刚开始摸索自己的职业发展道路时，到达了职业生涯的顶点。而他发现自己对随之而来的一切报酬毫无兴趣。相反，他那种热忱的、不顾一切的、咬着牙憋着气往上冲的力气烟消云散，如同火焰扑进潮汐。  
他没有目标了。

在穷尽一切外部资源，折腾得将军们怨声载道之后，他不得不把目光转向自己。  
他在7月26日那天夜里再一次在一团湿润黏腻的感觉中醒来。这次他没有再试图镇压它。他伸手向下，摸到包裹着那条凭空多出的裂隙的软肉。他不得其法的折腾了一会，回忆着4年前的那几个如同身处酒神之宴的晚上。然后他中止了回忆。  
他下床打开私人终端，求助于网络。两个小时后，他的冒险之旅终结于一个黄黑相间的网站。  
莱因哈特有了一个主意。关于他的职业倦怠，他的第二事业，他越来越频繁的潮梦，他看上去永远不可能被再次填补的缺陷。  
这是一个疯狂的主意。  
但是疯狂让他感到宾至如归。

今天下午是他的第4次直播，发生了一个小小的意外。也许是新的这一批道具还没有磨合好，他操控镜头的那只手抖了一下。幸好他反应足够敏捷，事后查看的时候他发现，除了一缕金发，并没有泄露什么可能会暴露身份的信息。他喜欢在刀尖上跳舞。有时候他几乎搞砸了，但是最后还是没有——就像当年的巴米利恩。  
之后他脱下裙子和层层叠叠的女式上衣，换上自己的夏季常服。他走出门外，让奇斯里把门重新锁好。  
今天是周五。他不想呆在皇宫。  
他决定去看海。

他出发的时候已经有点晚了，但他还是赶上了落日。  
红色的夕阳洒进金色的大海。如果是以前，他可能会形容这像是渗透沙漠的鲜血。  
但是今天的海风如此温柔。  
莱因哈特想到了一个新的比喻。这更像是金属里开出的玫瑰。  
这或许不是一个好比喻，因为玫瑰只能生长在土壤里。金属上怎么可能长出生命呢？  
但他只是一个马上得天下的皇帝，而不是一个艺术家或者诗人。  
所以这个比喻对他已经足够了。他在那一瞬间感到难以为外人言明的快乐。

他看了很久的大海。直到夕阳完全沉没，海风变凉，而海岸线模糊不清。  
奇斯里告诉准备打道回府的皇帝，他本来晚上有一个酒约，地址就在附近。他问皇帝有没有兴趣前去。  
莱因哈特有点惊讶。他于是告诉自己的亲卫队长，如果下次他已经有约了，可以直接跟他讲。他还有副亲卫队长，而且奇斯里每年的带薪休假都没有用完。  
然后他答应了奇斯里的邀请，来到了这里。  
因为他还有一件要干的事。

莱因哈特打量着眼前的几个元帅。几杯酒下肚，他们似乎已经忘了皇帝在这里，轻松快乐的、男生俱乐部似的气氛再次弥漫在食物和酒的香气间。  
他想起昨天希尔德对他说的话：如果他的第二事业想要更进一步，就需要一个独立第三方意见。意见的提供者最好是目标用户的经典画像。  
也就是说……他需要一个人为他的视频质量提供评价。这个人最好是二三十岁的单身男性，有足够的财力做付费活动，独居而且谙熟网络，对新鲜事物充满兴趣，而且又乐意和同伴分享各种各样有趣的渠道。  
当然，还要像铁壁铜墙一样守口如瓶，而且心思纯良。

缪拉喝的有点晕晕乎乎的。但是他并不认为自己已经到了产生幻觉的地步。  
他扶着旋转门，拍了拍脸，然后继续往前，在自动饮水机前停下来休息片刻。  
莫名其妙的金色在他眼前盘旋。  
他喝了两捧清水，又接了第三捧拍打在脸上。  
砂色头发的元帅直起身，把自己变成一条一条的额发用手指往后梳。  
那种金色在他眼前静止了。缪拉意识到那不是幻觉。  
“陛下……？”他后知后觉的发问。皇帝也要去卫生间放水吗？  
“你要去哪？”皇帝问他。  
他指了指不远处的卫生间指示牌。  
“要很久吗？”  
“应该很快，我只放个水。”他一定是喝多了。就这样站在玻璃楼梯下和皇帝进行了一段高中男生之间的对话。  
皇帝点点头，“那朕在这里等你……我有话跟你说。”  
缪拉也跟着点头。然后他一步三回头的离开。

在这里等我……是什么意思呢？  
他扶着卫生间的木门，又一次看向楼梯下的皇帝。明亮的顶灯穿过玻璃楼梯打在皇帝身上，他的金发熠熠生辉。那看上去像是虚掷沙漠的阳光，和腐蚀绿洲的熔金。  
不管是什么意思……他迷迷糊糊的往里走，焦急的找一个站位。  
他停下来，稳住脚步，解开裤腰带。  
缪拉不太聚焦的看着镜子里自己砂色的眼睛。  
如果有人在等我……他在空荡的放水声中想。  
我好像得早点回去才行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25岁就在某个行业做到顶的成功人士，是时候停下来重新思考一下自己的职业目标了。  
> p.s. your ex-boyfriend died doesn’t mean it is the end of world. Even if you are not prepared to restart yet, go fuck yourself (literally


	2. 出外景

缪拉赶到的时候天几乎还是黑的。  
这是一个周日的清晨，阴云密布。被钢缆整齐牵引的两排帆船在船坞里剧烈摇晃，海风吹动船帆撕拉作响，细密的雨点落在缪拉肩头。  
他有点拿不定主意。他其实出门的时候带了伞，但是风太大了，他不确定这把伞骨是不是撑得住。  
好在他也不用纠结太久。缪拉看到不远处的一队黑色两栖舰内钻出一道金色，像是暴风雨前乌云的金边。皇帝在相隔三个码头的地方向他招手。  
这没有什么……缪拉一边聊胜于无的用胳膊遮住头发一边跑过去。  
只是工作。上司邀请他在他的副业里提供一些小小的帮助，而他深思熟虑后选择答应。如此而已。  
但是在他和奇斯里打过招呼，拉开滑动门——门上甚至印着一个黄金狮子的纹章，考虑到他们今天要做的事，这一切看来平常的细节都在他心里激起不一样的涟漪——跟着皇帝进入两栖舰后，缪拉还是不得不面对自己心里比外界越来越大的风雨更明显的声音：  
这是一个非常古怪、令人震惊、让他一周以来都没睡好觉的副业。而且他当初满口答应的时候也并非深思熟虑。  
他脱下外套，接过乘务兵手中的毛巾，同时探究的看向同事黄玉似的眼睛。他不明白为什么每个人看上去都这么镇静。

“不必担心，”皇帝显然误解了他脸上的表情。他做了个手势，一杯冒着热气的咖啡出现在缪拉面前。加了鲜奶，和不到皇帝一半份量的砂糖。  
“非常坚固，”莱因哈特敲了敲舷窗的强化玻璃，“而且这只是一场行星局部的暴风雨，无法和任何宇宙战争的粒子风暴相比……我向你保证，我们这次谁都不必更换舰艇。”  
缪拉不确定这是不是一个玩笑。但他还是笑了一下，然后他真的感到放松了一点。  
“我不知道……有时候行星上的事情比宇宙里更危险。”  
“是吗？”莱因哈特若有所思的看着窗外，铅灰色的海浪一浪高似一浪的拍打着舷窗。舰艇的隔音效果很好，但他猜想现在的整个海面应当充满愤怒的咆哮。  
他们今天要去一个物权归属于他本人——更确切地说，属于享有“罗严克拉姆”这个姓氏的一切家族成员：以前有过很多人，以后也许会有其他人。但是现在只有他自己——的小岛。然后按希尔德的话说：出外景。如果不能露脸，那么换换背景。人们总是对新鲜元素更有兴趣。

“比如海洋，”缪拉回答，“我们仍然几乎对它一无所知。只是因为它太近在咫尺，似乎不像宇宙那么遥远，我们自以为掌握了一切。”有时候人们总是注视着远方的目标，而将近前的一切视作理所当然。直到这种傲慢对他们进行沉重的报复。  
“你在说这场风暴吗？我看过预报，三个小时之内就会停止——那时候我们应该已经上岸了。”  
“不，”缪拉承认，“我想起了当时的乌鲁瓦希……鲁兹差点死了。死在行星上。不是宇宙战争里。”并不只是鲁兹，还有罗严塔尔。后者在长达一周的时间内毫无动静，引起海尼森-费沙两端的大量猜疑——最终因为米达麦亚的通讯，才主动联系皇帝，并且派军队找到漂泊的伯伦希尔保护起来。他们后来才知道这整个事件都是地球教阴谋的一环，而缪拉也不禁为此感到后怕：如果鲁兹当时不是重伤昏迷，而是真的死了呢？如果罗严塔尔没有接受挚友的劝说……而真的做出什么不可挽回的决定呢？即使是对他们这样的职业军人，完全习惯死亡也不是一件容易的事情。也许上一秒你还在为战友的去世哀悼自责，下一秒你也成为了别人哀悼的来源。  
更别说是那些普通人。他们相比起来不那么频繁的接触不可预测的死亡。也许一生中的很少那么几次，就是妻子送别一去不回的丈夫，儿女好奇从墙上挂画认识的父亲，姐妹在深夜翻看兄弟的遗物，父母接到他们从小视作骄傲的儿子的讣告、在战士公墓默读那面刻满了荣誉的丰碑。  
而那也正是缪拉不久前最终决定接受元帅杖的原因之一。在乌鲁瓦希事件发生不久，他的手腕受伤、鲁兹生死不明那段时间，他拒绝皇帝试图加诸于他的一切荣誉：即使所有的人都说和他无关，不是他的错，他仍然对鲁兹的遭遇感到愧疚。  
那是一种幸运者对不幸者的愧疚。

直到今年，他的想法发生了转变。  
6月末7月初的时候，皇帝的医疗团队向他们宣布了一个消息。  
“只要这次手术成功，”首席御医神情自若地开口，暗金色短发的秘书总监穿着一身浅灰色的西装、目光坚定的站在他身边，“就算不是一劳永逸，至少二十年不用再为此担心。”  
他们每个人都为此雀跃了一会。直到米达麦亚谨慎的提出一个问题，“那么如果失败的话？”  
“不会比不做手术更糟糕。”马克西姆立安没有直接回答。  
片刻沉默之后，米达麦亚上前一步，继续追问手术成功的概率。当时还没退休的奥贝斯坦面色如常，和希尔德又讲了几句关于之前皇帝也在场时商议问题的细节。罗严塔尔不久加入其中，希尔德看了他一眼。毕典菲尔特看看两边，选择加入米达麦亚，有几个团队里的医生反射性的捂住耳朵。  
而缪拉在橘发的一级上将不知不觉又过度提高的声量中想起之前、刚知道所谓“变异性巨症胶原症”时，毕典菲尔特发牢骚的话：  
“难道奥丁大神座下无人、一定要带走我们的皇帝吗？”  
奥丁大神。缪拉跟着默念了一遍这句熟悉的祷语。  
就在那时，他突然明白了什么。不管多少次、在巴米利恩会战四度换乘旗舰的时候、在伊谢尔伦攻防战挡在皇帝本队前方的时候，不管多少次他向奥丁大神祈祷过；在他的内心深处，他其实一直知道这一点：这个世界上并没有神明，人死后也不会去到瓦尔哈拉。瓦尔哈拉神殿是生者的安慰，而不是死者的归宿。  
死亡是如此的不可预料。它会发生在你最料想不到的人身上，以你最料想不到的方式。  
死者无处可去，只是被永远的从世界线上剥离。当你为怀念死者消磨了太多本该用来体验生活的时光，死亡也会在某个狂风暴雨的午后、或者风和日丽的早晨，敲响你的大门。  
而没有人会来接你。  
死亡从来不是团聚。死亡是永恒的别离。

7月中旬的时候，手术正式进行。奇妙的是，和同事们比起来，缪拉不再感到那样揪心。  
死者有死者的轨迹，而幸存者有幸存者该做的事情。  
那并不是说如果手术真的出了什么意外，他不会在心里的某个角落感到被用力抓捏的悲痛；那只是说……他不会像现在顺位排列军中首席的米达麦亚和次席的罗严塔尔那样，为了第一时间得知结果，整日等在手术室外。  
虽然后来有不怀好意的俱乐部流言声称，这对挚友所热切期盼的是截然相反的消息。

事实证明，当你不那么刻意关注一件事的时候，反正更可能传来好消息。  
缪拉为此当晚多给自己倒了两杯酒作为秘密庆祝。然后他回归正常生活。  
他按时上班、处理一些不大不小的正事、和同事们聊天、下班、在他常去的网站上多订阅了一个频道、最终接受元帅杖、上班、下班、因为熬夜看直播上班迟到了一天、感到无聊、讨论相亲、在相亲的岸边小筑意外遇到皇帝——然后一切的一切以一种极其古怪的方式连结起来。缪拉一时间几乎不得不再次倒向一个有神论者。  
除了这次，他很肯定躲在幕后的不是众神之父奥丁，而是诡计之神洛奇。

所以他现在坐在这里。  
在一个周日本该睡大觉的早晨、在一艘暴风雨中的小型两栖舰上、和扎着金色长发的皇帝相对而坐喝咖啡。  
然后他们马上要去一个据说是属于皇帝私产的小岛。然后……  
缪拉又看着皇帝颈侧的金色发梢走神了一秒。  
他现在知道这不是错觉了。这种独一无二的金色。

莱因哈特也就当初的乌鲁瓦希事件发表了两句评论，感慨了一下但凡有一点阴差阳错，事情有可能变得多么不可挽回：他也许会因为信任一个下属，而害另一个下属不必要的牺牲生命。最坏的情况，新帝国甚至可能会有一场规模空前的内战。  
然后他注意到了缪拉的走神。  
皇帝用中指指节敲了敲桌面，接着自顾自站起来。看来他的闲聊技巧仍然毫无进步。  
缪拉不明所以的也跟着站起来。  
“不用，”皇帝制止他，“我去换衣服。你留在这里。”  
换衣服？缪拉反应了一秒。接着他想起来了，今天他们到底是出来干什么。  
“还是说你有什么建议？”莱因哈特向他咨询。上次在岸边俱乐部，听完皇帝要求的缪拉没怎么考虑就答应了他，做他的独立意见提供者。然后砂色头发的年轻元帅在玻璃楼梯下拿出自己的终端，给皇帝看他的订阅记录。  
“哦，你看过我的所有直播？——包括我加班太晚、不得不挪到深夜的这次？”皇帝指着其中一个频道告诉他，并且对他作为一个观众如此忠诚和“有粘度”表示了感谢。  
“是的，而且从第二次开始，我每次都有打钱。”缪拉又翻出自己的打赏记录给皇帝看。  
接着他们两人都停顿了几秒。他们当时确实都喝了一点酒，但并没有酩酊大醉——所以双方终于都感觉到这段对话相当奇怪。  
皇帝从国库给他发工资，缪拉站在温暖的顶灯灯光下努力理清思路，而他又以这种方式把钱返还给皇帝个人。不考虑金额只考虑形式的话，从某种意义上，这有点像是洗钱？  
莱因哈特也意识到了这个问题。他可能应该设置一下，不向公务员收费？可是那样也很奇怪，还会涉及到别的问题……或许还是应该和希尔德商议商议？  
结果自他决定发展自己的第二事业以来，是在金钱方面第一次陷入道德困境。

“没有……”缪拉有点懊恼。这是他的职责所在，可是他现在确实提不出什么意见。  
皇帝体谅的点点头。他猜想他有点紧张。  
说实话，他第一次直播的时候也很紧张，就像他第一次上战场一样——紧张和兴奋交织——但是同样，这种事习惯了就好了。后面就没那么紧张了，兴奋和快感会逐渐占据上风，然后在那短短的几个小时内——你会忘记一切。  
忘记你一开始是为什么决定要这么做，忘记一旦出现任何意外可能造成的严重后果。忘记你是怎样来到这里。忘记你到底想要得到什么。  
只有纯粹的兴奋和快感，和在这其中仍然挣扎着管控一切、进行精密操作的理智。  
殊死缠斗、此消彼长……琴瑟和鸣。

他再次让缪拉坐下，指了指舷窗外隐约出现的交界线。就像预报所说的那样，风暴已经开始平息。等他们正式上岛的时候，想必头顶将是明朗的晴空。  
缪拉还是向皇帝的背影行了个礼。然后他坐回来，观察四周。  
大概是出于安全考虑，他们所在的两栖舰和周围的几艘护卫舰外观上一模一样。随着海岸线逐渐接近，复杂的细节渐次展开，小岛看上去宛如陆地。而他们周围的护卫舰也逐步落在后面，守在外围，最终只有皇帝和他所在的这一艘两栖舰来到岸边。  
一阵轰鸣声传来。五个新能源驱动的螺旋桨依序关闭，接着陆行引擎开启。  
水流像瀑布一样闪着光从两侧倾泻而下。他们的两栖舰最终停在岛上，在沙地上留下一串湿漉漉的折线形长痕。  
缪拉意识到，皇帝的这个“小副业”，可能前期投资比他想象的要多得多。  
他甚至一时进入角色，替莱因哈特担心起回本问题。

三十分钟后。  
“火引、燃烧弹、信号烟……”缪拉抬起手擦了擦额际的汗液，解开两颗衬衫的扣子。时间临近中午，暴风雨完全退去，海面万里无云，岛上天光大亮。  
不远处的海上点缀着几只逡巡的黑色舰艇，岛上只有他和皇帝两人。  
“这是一个非常安全的小岛，”莱因哈特当时告诉他，“没有野兽。不需要担心。”然后他离开，独自去内岛“找一个风景好的拍摄位置”，留下缪拉在这里做一个生火区，并且把可以持续燃烧6个小时的信号烟设置好，作为他们之后从内岛回来的锚点。  
缪拉最后调整了一下发烟角度，确保从树林的最深处也能看见这道黄紫色的烟柱。结束一切工作后，他抓了两把白色的细沙洗了洗手，找了块平整的岩石坐下。  
他百无聊赖的等待了一会儿，接着把目光挪向密林入口。……皇帝还没有回来吗？  
缪拉感到一阵隐约的不安。虽然他没有任何理由感到不安。这个岛上没有人，也没有大型动物，何况他和皇帝两人都带了枪。即使很久没有接触过地面战，他知道皇帝当年确实是以很好的全科成绩从军校毕业，学年首席，似乎。而且皇帝给他布置的任务就是留在这里等着，那么他就应该遵循命令，执行任务。这一向是他们之间的合作关系：他发布指令、他遵照执行。不论在他们的哪一种事业中都理应如此。  
但是他的确感到不安，而且这种不安随着时间的流逝越演越烈。缪拉站了起来。  
也许是因为皇帝和他分别时穿的衣服。皇帝换了衣服。  
有时候人们说服装只是外在的东西，它不会真正改变一个人。不管穿什么样的衣服，你还是你，并不会因为一条打着补丁的西装裤而损害你面对他人的尊严，或者因为一条昂贵的项链而获得跻身上流的贵族气质。  
这话并不全对。至少有的时候，服装确实可以影响对一个人的感观。比如，当全身包裹在那套银黑相间的笔挺军装里时，莱因哈特看上去就正如一个25岁的皇帝，你不得不被那种美与威严震慑，而几乎是盲目的狂信他的一切决策；但是当他换了一种衣服，今天那种衣服——几乎是一条热带风格的裙子——你的观感就突然发生了变化：缪拉意识到皇帝实际上非常的年轻，比元帅们当中年纪最小的自己还要小上几岁，而且在这种打扮下、看起来几乎像是一个性别模糊的青少年。而众所周知，再聪明的青少年，也难免有时做出一些不那么明智的决定。  
缪拉拿起岩石上自己的外套和枪，准备进入树林去找皇帝。

还没走几步，他被一个声音叫住了。  
“……缪拉？”莱因哈特的语调充满怀疑，“你在这里干什么？……我不是要你在信号烟旁边等着吗？”  
“因为……”缪拉转头，然后他尴尬的停下话语。他不知道怎么回答。  
密驳的光斑从叶子间隙落下，轻盈的落在皇帝扎高的金色发尾和裸露的肩头。他颜色明丽的裙子被拉高到膝盖以上，用水手系船的方式打了个结、以方便走动；两条光洁小腿溅了一些泥点，可能是刚去过有水的地方。  
莱因哈特两手交叉抱在胸前，不太赞成的皱眉，“这里面的信号不好。如果你就这样乱走，我之后出来看不到你，要去哪里找你呢？”当然，并不会有人真的在这个岛上走失。他只要到岸边联系奇斯里，出动直升飞机，总是可以找到缪拉。但是那样不是太麻烦了吗？他们最好按部就班的在今天把计划表中的一切做完，不要节外生枝……毕竟明天还要回皇宫上班呢！  
“对不起，”缪拉在皇帝冰蓝色的苛责目光注视下，只好承认决策失误，低头道歉。  
莱因哈特意识到自己的态度有点严厉。他不太自在的挪动了一下，换了一边重心。  
“……没什么，”他若无其事的转移话题，向上托了一下夹住自己长发的贝壳形发夹，“我找到了一个好地方。你带了工具包吗？没有？那我们回去拿，然后一起过去。”  
为了进一步表示友善，他主动走在前面，并且回头向缪拉微笑了一下，让他赶紧跟上。  
那确实是一个很好、很漂亮的地方，所以才花了他比预计更长的时间……  
但是他认为很值得。他相信一会儿缪拉自己亲眼看到之后，也会赞同他的想法。

“那里，”莱因哈特站在一湾清泉旁，指给缪拉看。  
缪拉顺着他的手指抬头：泉涧侧面有一道小瀑布，水流平稳，清澈异常；瀑布的上方一棵小树的两条枝桠合抱，头顶的阳光不偏不倚正好从其中穿过，就像是……  
“……一扇光门。”缪拉半眯着眼睛，语带赞叹。这里非常的安静。并不是万籁俱寂那种安静，而是一种恰到好处、活泼生动的安静，各种各样换个场景可能会被忽略的声音都在和谐的展示自己：风和树的声音、鸟的声音、水的声音……阳光的声音。  
这可能就是所谓“人能通神”的那种安静。而那扇正好出现的光门，仿佛也是对此的佐证：门的另一头一定是一个不属于人间的世界。  
“我知道，”莱因哈特轻声附和，“我见过它。我见过这扇门。”  
在他的梦里。

那是两个月前，7月中旬的时候。  
他躺在手术室的床上，插着导管，全身血液进行体外循环，用新仪器定向杀死其中的异分化免疫细胞。当时的手术室大概也很安静……那种万籁俱寂的安静。直到突然，蜂鸣声骤然响起，仪表盘上所有显示的生命体征直线下降，各种各样的脚步声乱成一片，希尔德和奥贝斯坦也被叫了进来。希尔德后来告诉他，他们几乎以为手术失败，准备去听他的遗言。而他也确实在半昏迷中说了那么一句宛若遗言的话。  
他说：“如果拿到宇宙的话，大家……”然后他停住了，希尔德很久没有听到下一句。  
但是在莱因哈特的记忆里，他就是在那时，看到了那扇光门。

一扇光明的窄门。  
莱因哈特站在门前，徘徊了很久。他听到一些声音从门的另一面传来。他也仿佛从那种纯粹的光明中、看到了一些画面。  
那似乎是一种宗教画里内容。像是骑着飞马、夹道欢迎勇士的女武神，像是众神尽欢、喝空的葡萄酒和羊奶会自动满上的永恒盛宴，像是吹彻九天三界的号角、炽风中金玉相碰的长戈，和长空下猎猎作响的王旗。  
他几乎要走进去。但是他又停下了。莱因哈特想起一件事：他并不是在战斗中死去。不应该有女武神来接他。  
就像是听到了他的想法一样，门后的画面闪烁了一下，烟消云散。莱因哈特看到了新的画面。  
这次不再是宗教画里的内容，而是一些非常熟悉的人、非常熟悉的事物：他还是一个孩子，大概只有十岁。他生命中每个重要的人都在那里，在那扇门后，向他招手。  
他喊了他的名字，也喊了她的名字。他们都向他微笑。  
莱因哈特一动不动。这是不可能的，他对自己说。我不可能和吉尔菲艾斯去到同一个地方。  
但是……他又有点想给自己找理由，也许他其实可以呢？吉尔菲艾斯实现了对姐姐的承诺、在极其年轻的时候、因为自己错误的决定、成为了他们中本不该死在那时的那个人……但是他也终于实现了对吉尔菲艾斯的承诺：把宇宙掌握在手中。所以他或许并没有那么无可救药，而最终有资格和吉尔菲艾斯去到同一个地方。  
宇宙……把宇宙掌握在手中……然后……莱因哈特的一只脚已经走进门中。  
“如果拿到宇宙的话，大家……”他就是在那时自言自语。然后他再次停下。  
他听到了自己脑中前所未有的声音。他自己的声音。  
那个声音问了他两个问题：  
如果拿到了宇宙，大家要做什么呢？  
大家……又是谁呢？  
莱因哈特感到无法回答。他停留许久，在最后一刻从门里退了出来。那扇光门摇晃一下，彻底消失了。  
五分钟后，皇帝的所有生命体征恢复。手术大获成功。

而莱因哈特身上也发生了一些细微的改变。非常细微的改变，除了希尔德、奇斯里、马克西姆利安，似乎没有其他人能够发现。  
有时候人们说，经历了一场大病而存活下来，可以改变你对世界、对人生的看法。让鲁莽的人变得谨慎，拼命的人知道休息，自我中心的人懂得谦卑，阔视远方的人能看到细小的慰藉。  
但是莱因哈特觉得事情也可能恰恰相反。并不是因为他活了下来，才发生了改变。  
而是因为他决定改变，才最终活了下来。

他仰望着那扇瀑布上的光门沉默了一会。缪拉没有打破这种沉默。他能够看出皇帝不是在发呆，而是在思考，所以他只是注视着皇帝的侧脸。而且他一点也不觉得时光难熬。  
“……一个很漂亮的地方，”莱因哈特最后先开口。他又重复了一遍。  
他解开那个结，把色泽鲜艳的裙子放下，接着把扎在脑后的金色发辫也散开放下。他向缪拉做了个手势，示意他拿出手持摄像，然后把工具包递给自己。这是一个非常自给自足的无人小岛。也许全宇宙的每一个人都认识他，所以他在镜头下不能露出自己的脸。但是拍摄的时候没关系。这里被野火摧毁又重新长出的树木不认识他，在林间只闻其声的小鸟们不认识他，清泉中的游鱼不认识他，岸边泥缝中的野花不认识他。它们不知道这个它们世世代代繁衍栖息的小岛属于他，也不知道这个小岛所在的行星是他伟大征途选定的王城。  
谁是统治着这个银河的主宰对于生活其中的人类也许意味着一切，但是对于同样栖息在无数个星球上的动物们来说，这也许是最不值一提、无足重轻的小事。  
它们大概只把他当作另一个来到这里的生物。一个有着鲜艳飘逸的羽翼、和长而卷的金色毛发的生物。他的毛发是那样的闪闪发光，像是一片牧羊女冒着生命危险剪下来的太阳。  
而莱因哈特也感到他属于它们。他喜欢这里胜于狮子之泉某个常年上锁的房间。在这里，他感到一切都是如此自然，并不因在露天席地下取悦自己而羞耻。

直到他注意到缪拉的反应。砂发的青年拉开拉链，左手握住手持摄像。他接着把敞开的工具包递到皇帝面前。但是在莱因哈特走近，从中翻找挑选要用的道具时，他仍然提着带子的右手手臂几乎僵硬了，细密的汗珠覆盖在他的因为袖子卷到上臂而露出的皮肤上。  
莱因哈特意识到，这其实并不是一个完全无人的小岛。这里确实有人认识他，有人能够感知到这一切还是有某种不自然不协调之处。可能他的下属们已经接受了他并不是一个普通人、甚至不是一个正常人——但未必能接受他这方面的不正常。  
“……你觉得不自在吗？”因为对方是缪拉，他直接发问了。他信任缪拉，他知道自己可以直接发问，就像对希尔德、对奇斯里那样。缪拉看过他所有的直播，即使他那时以为他是女性，但是这说明他至少应该对他女性部分的身体没有反感之处。当然，莱因哈特知道这世界上有的人是怀着恶意来满足他们的性欲，他非常知道这一点。但是他也知道缪拉并不是其中之一。  
“并非如此，”缪拉只能回答到这里。他其实是有一些不自在，但恐怕并不是皇帝想象的那种不自在。他知道皇帝对他在这件事里扮演角色的期望，莱因哈特一开始就跟他说的非常清楚。但是……你怎么可能在亲眼看到这一切后，还只把它当作“帮顶头上司一个小忙”？实际上，因为要独自忍耐这个秘密，他已经度过了非常艰难的一周！毕典菲尔特甚至关切地问他“是不是赌球赌输了？输了多少？”  
“那么……”莱因哈特最终挑选了一支粉蓝色的双头插入式震动棒，握在手中。他稍微环顾，来到水边，踢掉自己和裙子一个配色的沙滩鞋，赤脚踩着湿漉漉的浅草，找了一块被水流打磨圆整的石头半靠着：他用过这种道具。他可以站一会，但是站不了太久。  
缪拉的不自在到达了顶峰。他打开摄像头，迟疑的靠近。他开始认真考虑是不是应该提前道歉。因为他现在几乎敢肯定，自己一会儿绝对会出现一些失礼而且不专业的生理现象。  
“别担心，”莱因哈特琢磨着下属脸上凝重的表情，“我知道你是第一次……取景什么的都不用担心，希尔德说你是我的目标用户群最典型的画像……换句话说，你按自己喜欢的方式拍就好了，你喜欢的别人应该都会喜欢……回去以后我会让人——不过最有可能是我自己，或者你也想参与的话？——剪片子，加变声效果、去掉暴露身份特征的任何部分……这次不是直播，所以基本上没有什么好担心的。”  
缪拉想说这不是担不担心的问题——虽然这整件事都确实有非常让人担忧的地方。但是他还没来得及说出口，头顶的天空、远处、又或者没那么远，传来一阵雷声。他和莱因哈特同时扭头——信号烟黄紫色的烟柱在他们的注视下开始来回摇摆，然后很快就随着由远及近的黑云灭掉了。  
“预报里明明说……”莱因哈特一句话还没说完，雨点已经穿过树隙落了下来。泉涧翻涌，整个树林都开始发出震耳欲聋的响动。  
“上来，”缪拉伸出一只手，莱因哈特抓住他的手，从奔腾加速的水里两步上岸，勉强踩准自己的鞋子；但是他没找到不知道什么时候遗落的发夹，只好任由雨水冲刷他披散的金发。他开始后悔为什么要在两栖舰上提前换衣服……穿着湿裙子真的很冷。  
缪拉抖开外套，聊胜于无的遮在自己和皇帝头顶。莱因哈特还不忘从他手中夺过摄像机、和自己的震动棒一起塞进工具包，拉好拉链。  
“没关系，”莱因哈特边指路边安慰缪拉。在意外事件前保持镇定、鼓舞人心、稳定士气、找到出路——他已经非常熟悉这一整套流程了。  
“应该是这边，我记得这棵树……我们只要回到岸边，奇斯里肯定已经在那等着了。等上船就没事了，这么一点小雨，还威胁不到——”  
然后他差点撞到缪拉身上。后者不知道为什么突然停下脚步。  
“怎么……”莱因哈特没问完。他现在也看到了。

一片一眼看不到头的、林立陡峭的岩壁出现在他们面前。无数深绿色的藤蔓攀缘其上。  
很显然，他指错路了。


	3. 山洞

当你迷失方向的时候，往上走。  
根据这个原则，两小时前缪拉和莱因哈特迅速制定了策略：他们要顺着那些藤蔓向上，到达岩壁顶端。一旦雨势稍小，奇斯里一定会出动直升飞机，那么在高处的开阔平台更容易被发现；而且即使到时候还在下雨，那里的信号应该比密林里强得多。  
“看上去不是特别高，”当时莱因哈特一边接过缪拉的外套穿上一边评价。他并不是很想抢下属的东西，但是至少缪拉里面还穿了长袖衬衫，而他自己的裙子连袖子都没有。所以这并不算是很不公平。  
“如果横倒过来的话，”缪拉抽长工具包的带子斜挎到自己背后，出声附和，“我们两三分钟就能跑完。”  
于是事情就这样定下。  
直到两个小时后二人才同时意识到，他们这些年可能是真的过于习惯宇宙战争……完全低估了行星引力的威力。

“我觉得……”莱因哈特惊魂未定的看着自己的一只彩色沙滩鞋翻滚掉落，在虬须盘结的枝条中弹了几下，彻底消失不见。他的双手缠着用工具包里医用纱布浸满雨水做的临时防划伤手套。那些纱布本来是为了在拍摄完后擦拭另一种液体。  
缪拉努力抓着上方突出的岩石，在断断续续停了又下、随着他们的攀高似乎还愈演愈烈的雨幕中，动作轻缓、小心翼翼的偏头去看落在他两步下方的皇帝。他本来想让皇帝走在上面，这样万一他摔下来自己还可以拉一把，但是莱因哈特今天的装备显然过于错误，实在是前进的太慢。最后缪拉在多背了一个份量不轻的工具包的情况下，仍然不知不觉就在攀爬中超车。  
“您说什么？！”缪拉大吼一声。雨声太响了，他几乎听不清莱因哈特的话。现在他只穿了一件湿透的衬衫和单薄的长裤，但是皇帝看起来比他更糟糕。莱因哈特的金色长发蓄满了水、顺着发梢倒灌进他的脖子里；他的裙子也成了一大块湿布，从缪拉的外套下出来，垂坠着裹紧皇帝的双腿，让他几乎迈不开脚步；他的那种沙滩鞋本来就非常不适宜攀缘，何况现在还少了一只。  
“我觉得要找个地方停下休整！”莱因哈特也吼回去。他现在冷到发抖、对于自己从笃信天气预报到船上提前换装到决定冒雨攀岩的一系列决策深感后悔又骑虎难下，从而心浮气躁、无名火起。  
缪拉抓紧一根藤条，看了一眼四周：哪里有休整的地方？他们最好能坚持爬完这一段，到了顶上平缓处再做休整。  
但是他没能把自己所思所想说出口。他在越来越晦暗的光线中看了一眼勉强爬到自己身边、然后和他抓着同一根藤条向前贴在岩石上一动不动的皇帝。莱因哈特眼睛里闪动着火光，那说明他的脾气现在不是很好，而且他向来嫣红明丽的嘴唇冻到发紫，一只裸露的脚背还似乎被什么东西割破了、血丝混合着雨水往下流。  
“好吧，”缪拉无可奈何，他再一次深刻的感受到皇帝比他小几岁这个事实。他用手肘夹住藤条，手臂伸出去帮莱因哈特调整了一下姿势，让他站的更安全一点。  
“您待在这里不要走动……我去找找附近有没有可以暂时休息的地方。”虽然他很怀疑到底能在这片岩壁上找到什么。  
莱因哈特点点头，深吸一口气抵抗心底不断升腾的焦虑。  
“快去快回，”他抱着藤条，偏过脸看着缪拉的眼睛，“一会儿天要完全黑了……”  
缪拉也看着皇帝的眼睛，克制住一阵突如其来的、想去拨一下他湿漉漉的额发的冲动。  
“一定能找到的，”他扭头，一边摸着岩壁向旁边挪动一边说，“我保证。”

缪拉发现当他单独行动的时候，幸运之神似乎会更愿意眷顾他一点。  
他在完全陷入目不视物的境地前，恰好找到一个掩盖在乱枝密叶后的山洞，又在回去接到皇帝后，凭着记忆和手感勉强把他带到入口。  
当他恢复了那些枝条的位置，严严实实的挡住外面的风雨，才有时间把工具包放在地上，从中拿出枪和战术手电，仔细打量这个雪中送炭的容身之地。  
这里的地面还算干燥，空间不大，但是容纳两个人绰绰有余。洞壁在手电的直射下显现出幽深的光影，再往里似乎还有一条更窄的……缪拉有点担忧的走上前。那是什么？这里面还有一条通道吗？虽然皇帝说岛上不会有野兽，但是……皇帝之前也信誓旦旦的说不会下雨，不是吗？

“别过来，”脚边突然传来莱因哈特警惕的声音。  
缪拉下意识的调转手电——他的外套、皇帝的裙子、还有另外一条白色的小布料，被展开平铺在地面上，也就是说……他在最后一秒反应过来移开手电，但还是看到了一点什么。他莫名脸上一热。  
“湿衣服太冷了，”莱因哈特在黑暗中解释，“你不觉得吗？……在这里感冒会很麻烦。”  
确实如此。缪拉想了一下，谨慎的把手电放到一旁，调成聚焦模式，确保光线直直的打在那摊衣服上。然后他也脱掉自己湿透的衬衫，丢到同一个地方。接着他的手来到自己的腰带，迟疑的停在那里。  
“您或许不应该坐在地上……不太干净。”他提醒莱因哈特。  
“我没有坐着，”莱因哈特的声音断了一下，似乎是捂住嘴小声的打了个喷嚏，“我蹲着。”  
“我们应该定个时间睡一会，恢复一点精力，”一小片蓝色荧光亮起，缪拉现在看到了莱因哈特的脸。皇帝侧着头，双手用力挤自己的长发，试图绞出里面的积水。他的腕上不知何时出现了一个电子表，那种蓝光就是来自那里。  
“至少睡三个小时吧……”莱因哈特草草对付完头发，转动表盘自言自语。  
缪拉最终还是没有脱掉长裤。他走到手电光下捡起自己的外套，发现皇帝已经大致拧过它了：它现在皱皱巴巴，但是不怎么滴水。于是他只是稍微抖了一下，然后循着空气流向找到那个一开始注意到的裂隙，用外套把它堵上，以防他们睡着的时候有什么动物钻进来。做完这些之后，他又把鞋脱在洞口，在入口的落叶上踩了两下，才重新走回皇帝身边，挨着墙壁坐下。  
“你直接坐在地上吗？”莱因哈特的声音在很近的地方响起。他定好闹钟，熄掉荧光，抱着膝盖靠着墙。他不想直接赤身裸体坐在地上，但是蹲着也很累，尤其是身负攀缘主力的小腿肌肉和脚背划伤的地方，相当不舒服——他很显然不可能维持这种姿势入睡。  
缪拉点点头，然后意识到皇帝看不到他的动作。  
“是的，”他于是出声回答，“我穿着裤子……所以没关系。”  
“……哦，”莱因哈特换了个姿势，拿回自己半湿的裙子垫在膝盖下，屁股坐在脚跟上。他还是觉得很冷，而且……他突然反应过来缪拉在说什么。缪拉知道他现在没穿任何衣服。  
莱因哈特感到一丝轻微的不自在。这是很奇怪的事情，因为下午当他准备让缪拉帮他拍摄的时候，他对于展示自己最私密的一部分身体没有任何不适，但是现在即使在黑暗中，他仍然感到一些别扭和怪异。或许因为那是工作，而现在……现在算是什么呢？  
莱因哈特又伸手把自己的内裤也取回来，双手握住祈祷它赶快被体温烘干……他接着打了第二个喷嚏。他厌恶感冒，他希望最好这辈子都不要再感冒了，但是……  
“您介意吗？”一个温热的声音来到莱因哈特耳边。  
介意什么？他还没来得及问出口，两条胳膊从侧面环绕住他。莱因哈特抓着自己内裤的双手僵硬了一秒，然后迅速恢复坦然，并且准备礼尚往来也抱住对方——缪拉现在应该也很冷。  
但是在他付诸行动之前，莱因哈特感到别的东西贴住了他。缪拉的裤子还在滴水，并且再度弄湿了他好不容易被体温蒸干的皮肤。  
他把内裤转移到自己的一只手里，另一只手腾出来，摸索着从缪拉的胸膛来到他的腰际，按在他的裤沿。  
“你最好把裤子脱了，”皇帝建议，“拧干然后放到那边……和那堆衣服一起用手电照着。”  
缪拉在黑暗中沉默了足有十秒，似乎在全力评估一些事情。然后他拉开皇帝的手，决定照做。

“现在呢？”他回来以后再次环抱住莱因哈特。眼睛适应黑暗之后，他可以看到一个隐约的轮廓：跪坐在地上的皇帝看起来比站着的时候小上许多。可能因为他本来就骨架纤细，而且绝大多数身高分给了腿。  
莱因哈特也张开手，抱住缪拉的腰，“好多了……可是这样抱着，我们要怎么睡觉呢？”  
“我可以睡在地上，我背上的皮比较厚……您不介意的话可以……”缪拉没说完。他现在不仅不觉得寒冷，甚至开始出汗。他只是躺下，然后搂着莱因哈特让他躺在自己身上。因为是在黑暗中做这一系列动作，他不可避免的——或者是不想避免——碰触到很多也许不该碰触的地方。最后他几乎是托着皇帝的屁股让他调整姿势、躺的更舒适一点，并且觉得自己的手指几次擦过……有的是他也有的东西，有的是他没有、但是经常在视频里看到的东西。  
只要皇帝表现出任何不适和反对自己就停下道歉，缪拉心想。但是从头到尾莱因哈特没有发出任何反对的声音。也许是他想多了……又或许这意味着一些什么吗？  
他或许不是罗严塔尔那样的情场高手，可他并不是没有常识。如果处于这种情形的是其他任何一个正常女性，他都敢断言对方至少对自己抱有好感，说不定还想要更进一步。  
当然，皇帝并不是女性——虽然似乎也不能算严格意义的男性——而且在“正常”这一项上的得分也值得怀疑……可是他的常识和直觉就真的完全派不上用场吗？  
然而不管是不是正常人，甚至不管是男是女，皇帝毕竟是皇帝……缪拉无声的叹了口气。他闭上眼睛，说服自己活跃兴奋的脑子和某部分身体都镇定下来，不要犯下什么不可挽回的大错。

缪拉闭着眼睛数到了第105只王尔古雷。  
他仍然没有睡意，但是莱因哈特似乎已经睡着了。皇帝呼吸清浅平稳，下巴搁在他的肩窝，半干的长卷发像湿漉漉的金羊毛或者刚上岸的小美人鱼。他的一只手搂着莱因哈特的腰，另一只手无意识的……来到他的屁股上。  
先开始他只是把手放在那里。然后他意识到，有什么东西、不该出现在男性身上的东西……湿软的、一张一合的、随着皇帝的呼吸起伏浅咬着他右侧的胯骨，很快弄湿了他的一小片皮肤。缪拉彻底睡不着了。  
他目光向下，顺着莱因哈特的肩线到他的手臂，看到他手里紧攥着的那条白色布料……皇帝是因为过于疲惫，内裤都没有穿上就这么睡过去了吗？还是说……  
缪拉从来没有觉得自己这么举棋不定过。这到底是一个他应该孤注一掷把握住的机会，还是一个诡计之神设来考验他的陷阱？  
可能是过于深陷在自己的思考里，缪拉不知不觉手上用力，等他反应过来连忙松开的时候，莱因哈特的一边屁股已经出现了五个指印。更糟糕的是……  
缪拉收回目光，看到一张漂亮到不真实的面孔，和一对含着冰晶的蓝眼睛。莱因哈特被他掐醒了。  
“抱歉，陛下，我——”他努力搜索要怎么解释。  
莱因哈特嘴唇开启到一半，停顿了一下，似乎在感受着什么。  
“缪拉，”他有点迟疑的、用一种小学生念生理课本的语气说，“我觉得你勃起了。”

您好像也湿了一片。——缪拉当然不敢这么回嘴。实际上，他觉得有点奇怪。莱因哈特现在整个人几乎趴在他身上，所以他感受的清清楚楚：皇帝的女性器官似乎比男性器官活跃的多。如果他只有男性器官，说不定会被误以为是性冷淡。  
“对不起，我……”缪拉再次道歉，但是其实已经没有多少歉意。莱因哈特在说完那句话后，仍然维持着一条腿横跨在他腰间的姿势，没有丝毫准备起身拉开距离的意图。在这种情况下如果他没有任何反应，那才是更应该令人担忧的事情。  
事已至此，他在心里对自己说，我起码应该尝试一下……皇帝也许缺乏对战争以外事物的常识，但不应该到这个地步……这更像是某种暗示。  
那他无论如何不能错过这个暗示。

……可是他还要怎么尝试呢？莱因哈特挫败的自问。  
他其实并没有真正睡着……他一直在想事情……他在反省自己。  
一开始选中缪拉毫无疑问是为了工作，为了他的第二事业……任谁问他都敢毫无愧色的这样回答。但是同时……他也不能说完全没有别的念头。……他想要建立一些新的关系。  
当然，不一定是那种关系……可以是友谊，或者别的什么……但是看起来事情的发展比他想象的还要不顺利一些。莱因哈特不太明白自己的策略是哪里出了问题。  
他一边无意识的抚摸缪拉的上臂一边复盘。首先，缪拉对他的一部分是有个人兴趣的，他亲眼通过那些观看和打赏记录确认过。所以他本以为缪拉会更主动一点，这样他就可以松一口气，偷一点懒。但是看起来每当他产生懒惰的念头，上天就会不留情面的告诉他此路不通。  
然而他自己在这方面实在是相当蹩脚。他心里也明白这其中应该还有一些别的什么步骤，在公事公办冷若冰霜和情绪崩溃投怀送抱之间……正常人应该还有别的办法尝试开启一段关系。  
但是他仿佛一直停留在小孩子刚进入青春期的时候，除了用挨挨碰碰的身体接触表示亲近不知道怎么自然而然的示好……要么就是在身为成年人的自尊心占上风的时候完全走到反面，彻底拒人于千里之外。  
这中间应该还有一些别的办法……但是到底是什么呢？莱因哈特绞尽脑汁。  
他毫无疑问、真心诚意的想要改变……但是他突然意识到，如果只知道什么是错的，就像只是反复告诉自己“我不会成为那种坏人”一样，并不能帮助他更好的回答“怎么做是对的”这个问题。  
他需要一个榜样，一个正面例子，但是……莱因哈特感到一阵心虚，他从缪拉的胳膊上收回手。他似乎不应该用那个人作为开启一段新关系的学习榜样……那听上去像是某种可耻的背叛。

莱因哈特没有注意到他屏气凝神了几秒，以至于整个山洞中落针可闻。  
他的注意力回到自己的身体和姿势上，然后他感到有些羞愧。莱因哈特从缪拉身上撑开一点，准备至少先摸黑默默把内裤穿上……他确实做的太过火了，也许已经吓到了对方。他看起来总是容易走极端。  
他没有成功。一只手握住了他的手腕。然后他感觉自己抓着内裤的那只手被按在地上，整个人被向后抵在山洞的墙壁上。  
莱因哈特睁大眼睛。他的嘴唇被含住，然后一个什么东西挤了进来。  
……他被吻了。


End file.
